


Weddings

by tr_ash101



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Exes, Fluff, Love, M/M, Regret, Rememberance, Trikey - Freeform, Weddings, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: Amanda goes to Michael and Trevor's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda POV

 

I was intrigued to find a pearl white wedding invitation in my mailbox, but not surprised. Michael and Trevor were finally getting married, and I can't say I was startled. What was really the thing that made my stomach jolt- was that they would invite me at all. It was Tracey's idea, without a doubt. Trevor and I never saw eye-to-eye, and Michael and I didn't always get along, but maybe this was a good time to make amends. I could at least be hopeful about it. 

I rolled up to the church in my crimson Cadillac, not quite ready to walk in. The Wedding already seemed expensive from the outside. I strode out with confidence (or at least as much as I  could muster), and entered the church. The pews were lined with white ribbons, and the stained glass windows made the place look like the pearly gates. Franklin was reading off of a small piece of paper to himself, straightening his ebony bow tie.

"Hi Franklin, where's Trevor?" I beamed, still ogling the carvings in the wall.

"He's in the back room, third door on the right." Franklin's eyebrows arched ominously. 

"Thanks, is the ceremony soon?" My smile faltered, Franklin's eyes penetrated my thoughts. 

"It's in a half an hour, just don't... don't make him nervous." I nodded, and ventured down the winding hallway. 

The hallway was littered with carved angels in the wooden walls. I've said often how much I hate Trevor, but I think I let go of that. It probably wasn't the yoga, but I've thought a lot since Michael and I split. I guess I don't hate him _that_ much. At least a "good luck" is in order... right? I knocked on the dark stained door. 

"Come in." Trevor's usually booming voice was quiet, and almost anxious. I opened the door to a green room, with only a mirror and a chair. Trevor stood up, and turned around.

"What... What do you want?" Trevor's true jealous colors were emerging. His eyebrows were flying, and his leaf green eyes signaled danger. 

"Stand down Trevor, just coming to wish you good luck. Not here to steal Michael or something." I grinned playfully. 

"Th..thanks." Trevor's fists unclenched slowly. He fumbled with his black tie, silently cursing. 

"Let me help you with that." I took the tie, and wrapped it around the collar. "There, perfect. What's wrong Trevor?"

"I don't know. A bit worried I guess." He looked down, as if he was suddenly intrigued by his black dress shoes.

"Why would you be worried? It's your wedding, the best day of your life." He lowered into his chair.

"Michael's... amazing. I guess I'm nervous he'd leave for somebody better." My stomach churned- I was familiar with the feeling. 

"Michael? Townley? Have you seen the way he looks at you? To him, you're everything." I smiled reassuringly, feeling like an out of touch grandparent. 

Trevor beamed, finally looking like it was his wedding day. "Thanks Amanda. I better get out there." He checked his watch in a panic. "Christ! I gotta walk down the aisle!" 

We dashed down the hall to the church, I took my seat in the back, and Trevor tried to act like he was on time. The music started to play, and Trevor looked like he was having the time of his life. They stood apart, looking deep into each others eyes. Michael's blue eyes never had that much passion for me, there was a deep fire behind both of their eyes. If anybody ever wants to know if somebody is in love- they look like that. 

"Do you, Michael De Santa, take Trevor Phillips to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest recited.

"I do." Michael was almost breathless. 

"Do you, Trevor Phillips, take Michael De Santa to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do." Trevor held Michael's hand, and would never let it go. 

"You may kiss... Uh, the groom." The priest awkwardly finished, shutting his bible swiftly. 

Trevor grabbed Michael by the collar and pulled him into a long kiss. They were blushing fiercely, and both looked like they were melting into their shoes. The crowd clapped, I among them. Michael found his soulmate, and I couldn't be happier, strange as it sounds. Franklin clapped the loudest of all. 

Everyone followed Michael and Trevor down the road to the adjacent hotel, where the reception was being held. The ballroom was enormous, and everything was beautiful. Franklin straightened his tie, reading over his slip of paper again. I sat down with everyone else, placed in one of the closest spots. Drinks were passed out, the time most people were waiting for. 

Franklin clicked his fork against his glass, ready to make his speech. "Hey guys, thanks for coming out here. Michael and Trevor have been making eyes at each other since the first time I saw them together. They're a rare couple, perfect for each other. They're not just crazy in love, but great people, and amazing friends. Would anybody like to say a word?" Applause ensued, but nobody volunteered to speak. 

I took a swig of alcohol, and called out. "I'll say something!" Michael and Trevor shared a disbelieving smile, and Franklin handed me the microphone. 

"How do you know if somebody is in love? It's in the eyes, they way they look at each other, there's a passion, and a fire. Like Franklin said, they're perfect for each other. If I could apologize for trying to keep them apart, I wouldn't need to, it seems I didn't do a good job of it. Then again, here I am, giving a speech at my ex-husband's wedding." I took a long drink and took in the applause. I handed the microphone back to Franklin, who proceeded to announce the first dance. 

"Now,  _Mr. De Santas,_ If you will participate in the first dance of the night." 

  _Can't Help Falling In Love_ by Elvis Presley played over the dance floor. Michael and Trevor held each other in a slow embrace or dance. I would be jealous, but I had my time. It was Trevor's turn with Michael. I think he'll do just fine. 


End file.
